My hero
by theonex3
Summary: Haley gets harassed at the cafe then Nathan has to play Haley's harasser in a school basketball game. Who will win? What will happen to haley at the Game? Totally Naley!
1. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter One: The News

"Haley, come on! We're supposed to be at the River-Court in 5 minutes and it takes 20 to get there!"

"Nathan just hold on for like 2 more minutes so I can get changed in to something a little less revealing than what I have on now!"

It was 11:25 in the morning and Nathan and Haley were getting ready to go down to the River Court to meet up with Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. Peyton and Jake had been a couple ever since the beginning of their senior year. (Jenny Doesn't exist) Lucas and Brooke have been dating since the tenth grade! They have broken up a few times but they always made up, or should I say made OUT. Nathan and Haley have been marries and living in an apartment for the last 3 months. They got married down on the beach in the beginning of summer. Now it was October and they were all in the 12th grade.

"Where are Nathan and Haley, they were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago?" Brooke asked while holding hands with Lucas who was just staring down at the river.

"There they are!" Peyton said pointing to Nathan's silver Porsche.

Haley and Nathan got out of the car and walked over to the rest of the bunch.

"Sorry we're late. Haley had to change out of something less "revealing," Nathan said smirking at Haley who was just staring at Nathan, not believing he just told everybody that.

"Haley, don't be shy, I bet you looked awesome in what you were wearing!" Peyton said while trying not to laugh!

No one could hold it in anymore so they all started cracking up!

Lucas was playing basketball with Nathan and Jake while the girls sat in the bleachers just talking.

"So, what were you wearing this morning Haley?" Peyton asked looking suspiscous/

"Yeah Haley, we want to know all the juicy details!" Brooke added.

"URHGGG! I was wearing something Nathan bought me a while ago." Haley let out.

"Yeah and what was it?" Brooke smiled deviously?

"You guys aren't going to let this go are you?" Haley said a little embarrassed.

Both girls shook their heads no.

"I was wearing….

"AHHHH……" all 3 girls screamed as the basketball bounced from high in the air right on the bleachers in between them all.

"What the heck are you trying to do! We are having a very juicy conversation, and you just killed the mood by giving me a freak'in heart attack!" Brooke yelled at the boys!

"It's o.k. I think the conversation was going to a bad place": Haley said standing up and walking over towards the car.

"Well what are you doing, aren't you going to tell us what you had on?" Peyton asked curiously.

"I am getting my cell phone out of the car so I can call Karen and ask if I can have the day off today." Haley shouted.

"So how's the married life going Nathan?" Jake asked before shooting and making a three pointer.

"Great! I love Haley and I love what she wears to bed!" Nathan said smirkingly!

"OMG we have to stop this conversation!" Lucas said squinting his eyes and covering his ears!

Jake and Nathan just laughed!

"Great! All I need, another thing for me to do that I hate sooo much!" Haley screamed from inside the car while hanging up her cell phone.

Everybody was just staring at her now.

"I was able to get the day off!" She said with a fake smile on her face.

"You wanted the day off, so why are you bugging so much?" Lucas asked holding the ball.

" Because Amy, the girl who does the night shift, is going into labor and so now, I have to take the night shift for about 3-4 days until Karen finds a replacement!" Haley said waving her arms around.

"Ouch, that stinks. Now you can't wear whatever you were going to tell us, in bed for Nathan anymore. Too bad." Brooke said.

" Only 3 or 4 nights right?" Nathan asked a little worried after hearing Brookes comment.

"Hopefully." Haley replied.

Everyone had left the River Court Except Haley and Nathan who were now just walking along the river side.

"Nathan, I don't know what to expect at night. Will things be different? Do I act the same, serve the same food, and what if bad people come in?" Haley asked in a scared voice.

"Haley everything will be the same except that the sky will be darker! If bad people come in then just ask Karen to handle it. She has more experience probably with that sort of stuff. I mean she will be there with you right?" Nathan asked.

" I think so. Every time I have a shift, she is there. Well I have to be at the café at 7:30. What time is it now? Haley asked looking at Nathan.

" Right now it's 6:45. Want to head back to the apartment? It's getting kind of chilly out here." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I have to get ready then drive over there." Haley said looking at Nathan.

Nathan was driving back to their apartment. He kept taking quick glances over at Haley who had her arms folded across her chest and had a worried look on her face.

Nathan smiled at her and reached out and held her hand until they got back to their apartment.

Twenty minutes later Haley walked out of the bedroom to find Nathan playing Play station 2. She smirked then started to run to the couch. She jumped over the back of it and landed right next to Nathan!

Nathan jumped right to his feet and Haley starting laughing histericly!

"You think that's funny? Huh? Huh?" Nathan said smiling and leaning down to Haley.

"No Nathan! Don't!" Haley was screaming as Nathan was tickling her.

It ended with Nathan lying beside Haley and he was just staring at her.

"I should get going before I am late." Haley whispered.

Nathan leaned over her and gave her a long kiss. When he pulled away he stood up and told her he would drive her.

They were at the café now and Nathan leaned over and gave her a slow light kiss on the lips.

"Call me if you have trouble or when you're ready for me to pick you up." Nathan said.

Haley hopped out of the car and walked slowly into the café for her first night on night shift.


	2. Chapter 2: First Night at Work

**OMG thank you guys soo much for the sweet reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

**My name: Megan**

**Age: 13**

**I love OTH**

**Chapter 2: First Night at Work**

…8:10…..8:15….8:20…. This night is never going to end. Haley thought to herself. Five more hours to go!

"Excuse me, Waitress, I have been waiting for a coke refill for about 8 minutes!"

"So sorry ma'am, I guess I forgot," Haley apologized.

The customer just snickered and continued her conversation with her friend.

Haley could hear the phone ring so she quickly asked for another customers order then she rushed off into the back where the phone was.

"Karen's Café, how may I help you?"

"Haley, it's me Amy." Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Oh hi Amy! Did you have you're baby?" Haley was trying to be nice.

"Yes I did! It is a girl. We named her Anna Jane Foster. She is the most beautiful baby!" Amy told Haley.

"Yeah I bet she is adorable!" Once again, Haley rolled her eyes as she lied threw the receiver.

"I just called to warn about the 5 men who come around 11:00 ish. Are they there now? They usually sit in the booth in front of the window." Amy had sound of worry in her voice.

"It's only 8:30. Why would you warn me about 5 customers?" Haley asked.

"Well every night they come in drunk and they may do some awful things, not to mention say some awful things." Amy warned Haley

"I got to go, I have customers. Thanks for telling me though." Haley lay the phone down on the hook slowly. Her eyes were about to water at the thought of these strange men looking, or TOUCHING her.

Haley had to forget about them though. She thought that maybe they wouldn't show up tonite. Plus, she had to wait on her customers.

Haley went back to work and at about 10:30 she remembered what Amy had told her. She had thoughts running threw her mind and she only came up with one conclusion.

She once again went to the back and dialed some numbers into the phone.

698-3621……"Hi Karen, this is Haley, Nathan just called me and said that he is really sick and needs me to pick some medicine up for him. Would it be o.k. if I left work early?" Haley was crossing her fingers so tight that they were turning white!

"Haley, Nate is a big boy, can't he run to the market himself and get his own medicine?" Karen exclaimed.

"He is throwing up and he said that he is sore and can't get out of bed. Please Karen?" Haley was now sweating hoping she would get the answer she wanted.

"O.k. Haley but tomarrow night you will have to stay your whole shift. Just wait for the rest of the customers to leave then close up." Karen explained what to do and by the time they had both hung up, haley was smiling and wiping her forehead.

She now dialed Nathan's cell phone and asked if he could pick her up. He said he was on his way.

All the customers were gone and it was 11:08. Haley was sitting at a table just looking out the window waiting for Nate's care to pull up. Instead a black jeep pulled up and out walked 5 guys. That were all laughing and slapping eachother. They definaitly looked drunk! Haley started to panic but just in time Nathan's car pulled up behind the jeep. The five guys had walked in and Nathan was right behind them!

"I'm sorry we just closed. You're going to have to leave." Haley said panicly.

"Oh, come'on, we just want to have some fun!" The shortest of the 5 had said that.

"Haley, are you ready?" Nathan had walked in and was now standing next to Haley.

"Yeah, I am ready!" She said to Nathan

" Can you please leave now. I said we were closed." Haley repeated to the group.

" Why don't you have some fun with us. We have one more seat in our car. We can take you to our place and I can show you some fun games!" Now the tallest guy had stepped forward saying all that. He was now right in front of Haley.

"Hey man why don't you step off my WIFE!" Nathan said pushing the guy back.

" All the guys started laughing and then they just walked out, but before they left, one of them blew Haley a kiss and said, "I will wait till your husband isn't here!" Then he winked at her.

Haley had a couple of tears running down her cheek.

"Haley, are you o.k.? How long have they been here?" Nathan grabbed her into his arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Can—we----just go now---please." Haley managed to say in between tears.

They closed up the café and then drove home. The whole way Haley said nothing, she just kept staring out the window. Nathan didn't know what to do so he just held her hand and drove.

When they finally got home, she went and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. Nathan walked over to her and sat next to her and then he pulled her onto his lap.

" Are they why you called for me to come pick you up so early?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head yes.

" Amy called me at 8:30 and told me that the come in at like 11:00 every other night and that they are always drunk. I got scared and called Karen and made up a lie saying you were sick and I had to go buy medicine so she would let me close up early. She said o.k. so I called you and you showed up like 2 minutes after they had." Haley said.

She wasn't crying she was just shocked.

Nathan leaned in and his forehead was touching hers and he was just looking at her. Then he leaned forward and their lips met and it turned into a passionate kiss. Nathan picked up haley under her knees and back. They never let go of eachother's lips. He carried her into the bedroom and shut the door.

In the morning Haley was still in Nathan's arms and she was laying on one of them and the other one was around her waist. She looked over at her clock and it said 6:22. Haley got up and pulled the sheet around her nude body and then went to the bathroom to take a shower before school. When she came back into the bedroom to get dressed Nathan was already up, dressed, and he was just sitting at the foot of the bed waiting for Haley to come back in.

"Hi. How did you sleep?" Haley asked Nathan.

"I'm fine but are you? Last night… They were hitting on you Haley! You're my wife, I can't let that happen!" Nathan said with his eyes kind of squinty.

"I was at my job! I couldn't help if they came in! I am just supposed to wait on them and bring them food and drinks! Something like this was bound to happen. There is nothing to can do." Haley finished.

They both got ready for school and by 7:05 they were on their way there.

**Please review!**

**Don't worry! More action is to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I plan on updating my story daily! So check out the updates!**

**Chapter Three:** School

"Hey, I have to go see Whitey about tomorrow's game. I will come see you after first period." Nathan said to Haley. He gave her a quick peck on the lips then he walked into the locker room.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled waving for Brooke to come over.

"Hey Hayyyley!" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you? It's about the night shift I took yesterday." Haley said in a whisper.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"Well around 11:10 these 5 guys came in and they were drunk. I was waiting for Nathan to pick me up and then they just walked in. Nathan came in like 2 minutes after."

"Did they do anything to you?" Brooke asked with wide eyes!

"No, no Nathan came in and stopped them, but I could have sworn that I have seen one of…." Haley stopped talking because they bell for first class just went off.

"Its o.k. just finish anyway." Brooke said holding Haley's elbow not allowing her to move.

"I will tell you the rest after first period." Haley managed to get away from Brooke and not be late for her class.

First period went by kind of slow because the whole time the teacher was just talking and having them write down notes. When class finally ended, and everyone walked out, Nathan was there waiting for Haley.

"Hey, what happened with Whitey?"Haley said reaching up to give Nathan a kiss.

"Nothing important. I will walk you to your locker." Nathan said. His arm was around Haley's neck as they were walking. Both of them couldn't help but smile. When they got to Haley's locker there was a little piece of paper sticking out right behind he lock.

"Nathan!" It was one of Nathan's basketball teammates that called him over.

"Its o.k. go. I will catch up with you at lunch." Haley told Nathan while pushing him towards his friend. Nathan kissed her, and then ran over.

Haley looked over her shoulder to see if the person that put the note there was watching. Nobody was really looking so she picks it up and began to unfold it.

As she read the letter, her forehead got all wrinkly and then she let out a sigh.

(The letter read…)

_Meet me in the tutor center 5 minutes before lunch is over. This is important!_

_Brooke_

Haley began to fold the paper back up then she walked to her next class.

The rest of the classes before lunch went by rather fast.

RING!

It was now the lunch period and everyone was in line getting their lunch.

Haley had brought lunch that day so she just went to sit in an empty table. Before she knew it all her friends were sitting beside her. Jake, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan 3, some of the cheerleaders, and basketball teammates. The only one who wasn't there was Brooke.

"Has anyone seen Brooke?" Lucas asked with a worried look on his face.

"Umm… She is in the tutor center. She wanted me to umm… check over her homework. Soo.. I have to go see her now..I will catch up with you all later..Bye!" Haley replied.

"Wait, I haven't talked to you all day!" Nathan said pulling her hips down on his lap.

"I know but this is important! I will make it up to you!" Haley whispered.

"You'd better!" Nathan smirked!

Haley was walking down the empty halls to the tutor center. When she walked in, Brooke was sitting there filing her nails.

"I thought you weren't going to show!" Brooke said bouncing up!

"What is soo important?" Haley asked before she said anything else?

"Finish what you were going to say earlier!" Brooke said pulling Haley down in a chair next to her.

"Well I could have sworn that I have seen one of those guys at the café last night, on one of the Basketball teams Nathan and Lucas played. Their team was called…The Wildcats?" Haley said with a wrinkly forehead again.

"The Ravens are playing them tomorrow! Haley you're a cheerleader! What will you do so he doesn't notice you?" Brooke asked in a shocked tone!

"The thing I don't get is they all looked like they were thirty! How could this guy look thirty, but be on a high school basketball team?" Haley wondered.

"Well, I notice a lot of guys who look older, but they are really our age." Brooke said staring into space thinking of the guys she was talking about.

Haley thought about it and it made sense. The end of the lunch bell went off so Brooke and Haley walked to their next class together.

The end of the day came by very fast. Nathan and Haley drove back to their apartment in silence.

"Why were you so jumpy at lunch and so quiet on the ride home?" Nathan asked walking up the stairs to their apartment.

"Well..I need to tell you something Nathan. It's about last night." Haley turned around to face Nathan.

"I loved last night to Hales!" Nathan said with a smirk on his face. Haley started to laugh!

"No Nathan, I mean at the café." Haley's face went back to serious.

Nathan's smirk went into a frown and his eyes went dark. His fist tightened up too.

"Nathan, I could have sworn that I have seen one of them on the basketball team you're playing tomorrow night, The Wildcats!" Haley said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Nathan turned around so fast that Haley's hair got pushes back in the wind.

"Haley what are you talking about?" Nathan yelled! (He wasn't mad just angry at the thought of those guys)

"I mean I recognize the guy that had the blue denim jacket with blonde spiked hair. He, I think was number 08 on The Wildcats!"

"Haley! He was like 30 years old!" Nathan exclaimed.

**To tell you:**

**This guy (08) was the tallest guy that Nathan yelled at.**

"That's what I thought but I am almost positive that this guy is on that team!" Haley told Nathan.

"I am gonna kick is ass tomorrow!" Nathan yelled!

"Don't cause any trouble Nathan. He may not come back into the café. Just forget it!" Haley said trying to convince Nathan.

Nathan and Haley's conversation ended soon after that. The fell upon just leaving the guy alone, but Nathan was going to punch him if he even looked at Haley! It was now 6:58 and Haley was about to leave for work.

"Haley, I am coming around the café at 10:55 just in case they show up again!" Nathan said in a stern voice!

"O.K. I understand!" Haley said smiling at her husband thankful that he took such great care of her.

"How much time do we have before I have to drive you there?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face!

"About 15 minutes why?" Haley wasn't looking at Nathan so she didn't know what he was planning.

Nathan ran over to Haley and tackled her onto their bed. He was tickling her and kissing her at the same time. It all ended with Nathan on top of her with her shirt off and they were sharing a long passionate kiss with his hands running down her back.

"Nathan we have to go before I'm late." Haley managed to say.

She got her shirt back on and then they got into their car and headed towards the café.


	4. Chapter 4: Kick His Butt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OTH, the characters, or anything related to it.

Chapter 4: Kick His Butt

**Click** **Click**

The bells above the door in the café rung as Haley opened the door. She walked back behind the counter and Karen was there washing dishes. There were only 2 customers in the café and they had already paid their bill so they got up and walked out.

"How's Nathan today?" Karen asked with a sympathetic expression.

"What? He's fi---." Haley stopped herself from finishing that sentence remembering what she had said last night.

"Oh, he is feeling a lot better! The medicine I brought him did a world of good." Haley hated lying but she felt it was the only alternative yesterday.

"That's good. Look, I have dinner plans tonight with Keith at 8:30 so I will be leaving you to handle the café alone. Is that o.k.?" Karen asked looking at her watching noticing it was 8:23.

"Umm…yeah, I guess that will be fine. What time would you like me to close up?" Haley replied with a nervous face.

"Well today has been a little slow so I guess 10:45." Karen told Haley.

Haley smiled the second she heard Karen say 10:45 because she knew the guys usually came around 11:15.

Karen left and Haley continued to work. Only 4 other people came in that night so everything went by slow. Haley could faintly hear some people laughing in the distance outside. Their voices became louder as the came closer and closer.

When Haley saw who the voices were coming from threw the display windows, she quickly ducked down behind the counter and crawled into the back room.

She heard the bells above the door ring and the laughs grow even louder.

"Hey, nobody's here." One voice said.

"Look's like we won't have to pay!" Another voice said.

Haley grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Nathan's number.

"Nathan, their here!" Haley whispered into her phone.

"Haley? Who's there? The guys! The 5 drunks! Haley get out of there!" Nathan yelled through the phone.

"I will go out the bac----"Haley got cut off from her sentenced when she heard…

"Well, well, well. Look at what we got here!" The tallest of the 5 guys said looking down at Haley on the ground.

"Haley? HALEY! I'm coming!" The line went dead.

The tallest guy grabbed Haley's left arm and yanked her up to her feet. By then, the other 4 guys were standing around Haley also.

"John, what should we do with her?" One of them asked.

John, his name was John Haley realized.

"I think we should have some fun!" John yelled pulling Haley over in front of the counter.

"Let go of me! I'm warning you, that if you -----" Haley was screaming at John.

"You'll what princess? Tell you're husband?" John quietly said to Haley. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face.

"You're on the Wildcats basketball team aren't you? Huh? Aren't you? Well my husband NATHAN is on the Ravens. He's the star player! Looks like you'll be losing to him tomorrow night!" Haley yelled to John as loud as she could!

John pushed Haley to the ground in front of the counter then he stepped down practically of top her and said, "Wrong, Your husband will be losing to me and I don't like it when girls act tough." He said staring into Haley's eyes.

John's hands were running up and down Haley's arms. She couldn't move at all because all the other guys were pinning her down. John started unbuttoning her top. Haley was screaming as loud as she could until the guy near her head put his hand over her mouth. Haley's eyes were full of tears and she couldn't do anything about it.

John got Haley's whole top off so all he could see was her red undershirt.

"Oh, come'on, you must be having so much fun! I know that I am having a blast!" John said with a smirk on his face.

John yanked her up by the arms and pushed her back into a wall. Then he grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head. She started screaming again until John's mouth touched her's. Haley didn't know what to do but then she had an idea.

Haley kicked Johns shin with her foot then she ran towards the door but before she made it, the 4 guys stepped in front of her and then pushed into a booth.

By that time, John had gotten back up and he walked over to Haley. He didn't have a smirk on his face anymore. Instead he looked ticked off. He lay on top of her and started unbuttoning her pants. He stopped then reached for the hem of her undershirt and quickly pulled that off so she was only in a bra.

Haley heard the bells above the door again. John got pulled off of Haley and when Haley sat up John was on the floor across the café.

"Nathan!" Haley was crying so much by this time. Nathan pulled Haley up out of the booth and quickly asked "Are you o.k.?" Haley slowly shook her head no.

Nathan got REALLY ticked off so he told Haley to get her shirt back on and then to wait there.

Nathan ran across the café and picked John up by the neckline of his shirt. Nathan pushed him hard up against the wall and yelled in his face, "What the heck are you doing? Harassing a defenseless girl." Nathan couldn't have been more mad than he was right that second.

Nathan punched John in the jaw 3 or 4 times then threw him into a stack on chairs.

"Get out of here! Be prepared to lose in tomorrow's game too!" Nathan pointed towards the door and gave John a deadly stare.

John got up to his feet and fixed the collar of his leather coat then slowly walked out of the café, his 4 friends following him.

Nathan ran over to Haley and grabbed her into his arms tightly. Haley started to cry again.

Haley turned of the café light and Nathan picked her up and then he walked out of the café with her in his arms.

When they got to their apartment Haley and Nathan crawled into bed (Not Literally) and then fell asleep.

The one thing Haley said before falling asleep was "Kick his ass in tomorrow's game." Then Haley reached up and gave Nathan a long kiss on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep soon after that.

**So what did you think? There is still more to come in the story. That wasn't the end of it! Please RR**


	5. Chapter 5:Day After Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, or these characters. These are all just thoughts from my head.**

**Chapter Five: The Day After Yesterday.**

When Nathan woke up the next morning he turned over on his side to find nothing but some wrinkly sheets. His head popped up finally processing that Haley wasn't in bed with him.

He threw the covers on him down to the end of the bed. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and walked down the hall into the kitchen.

"Haley? What are you doing?" Nathan asked watching his wife breeze around in the kitchen holding a wooden spoon and metal bowl.

"Oh, Nathan, good morning! How are you feeling today? I am just cooking some pancakes for breakfast." Haley replied with a **HUGE** smile on her face.

"Haley, I think we should talk about last night. I should be the one asking how you are feeling." Nathan watched Haley with a concerned look.

Haley's smile dropped instantly and all she said was, "Look, I'm fine. Just forget about it."

Nathan's eyes widened! "Forget about it? How can I forget about it? That John guy could have killed you! Luckily he only raped you, if you want to call that lucky!" Nathan was sort of screaming. He wasn't mad at Haley, he was just surprised that Haley didn't have anything to say about it, or even do about it.

Haley threw the bowl and spoon into the sink and walked over to Nathan without even blinking. Some of the glasses in the sink broke when Haley threw the bowl into it.

"I know what happened last night and I don't want to think about it! You think I don't know what could have happened! I'm scared to death even knowing someone would do that to me!" Haley was right in front of Nathan's face and she was yelling loud! Her eyes were getting puffy and tears were running down her face.

Nathan reached out and put his hands on Haley's elbows but she quickly backed away and swatted his hands. He looked down at her with big eyes.

She walked back over to the sink to pick up the broken glass.

"Damn it!" She yelled when she grabbed the piece of sharp glass.

"Haley, are you o.k.? You cut yourself." Nathan ran over to her and quickly wrapped a towel around the palm of her hand. She looked up at him still with tears down her face only now, more!

She just stared at him and he just stared at her. Then quickly she jumped up and tossed her arms around his neck and cried, "I don't know what to do Nathan! I don't know what to do!" She was balling her eyes out and all he could do was hold her tightly. His eyes were closed and he was shaking. He swiftly picked her up and carried her onto the couch.

"Haley, its o.k. We'll get through this!" Nathan was cupping her face and then he leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"I don't----- know----- if I can----Nathan." She said in between sobs.

**4 Hours Later**...

"WHAT!" Lucas yelled!

(Nathan went to the River court and met up with Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake while Haley took a nap,)

"Omg!" Brooke whispered with tears running down her cheek.

"She is o.k. right? You got her away from him?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"I got there before she was totally nude, yes." Nathan replied in sorrow.

"I'm gonna find this b$tard, and kill him!" Lucas yelled starting to walk away.

"There's more Luke." Nathan said without moving his feet or head in the direction Luke was going.

"What else could there possibly be to a story like that?" Luke said turning around in panic.

"I think I know…." Brooke said staring at her feet.

"What? How could you know?" Jake asked Brooke with a confused look on his face.

"Because Haley told me yesterday at school." Brooke said with more tears running down her face.

"What did she tell you?" Nathan asked stepping closer to Brooke.

"That this guy, John, or whatever, is on the Wildcats." Brooke managed to say.

"He is on…..he is on the….he is on the team were playing tonight?" Jake asked Nate with huge open eyes.

"First we're going to beat him in basketball, then we are going to just plain beat him." Lucas said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Peyton yelled to him.

"To see Haley!" Lucas yelled back in frustration.

**Back at Haley's…**

Haley awoke from her sleep to a loud banging on the door.

She slowly got out of bed and slipped her slippers on then walked to the door.

When she turned the door knob, the door flung open and Lucas grabbed her for a bear hug.

"Lucas! I am so glad to see you!" She said flinging her arms around his neck.

"I know what happened last night and I am soo sorry!" Lucas said never letting her go.

"Nathan told you?" Haley asked.

"He told all of us. Peyton, Brooke, me, and Jake."

"I am dealing with it in my own way Luke." She letting go of him and walking over to the couch.

"I want to help you Hales. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I ---"Lucas got cut off by Haley blurting out, "I am safe and fine so everyone needs to stop worrying! I will still go to the game tonight and I am going to face John!"

"You are NOT going tonight Haley!" Lucas yelled!

"The game is in 45 minutes now I have to go change into my cheerleading uniform and you have to go warm up with the team. Nate already took his gym bag so he is probably already at school. Tell him that I will meet him there in 30 minutes o.k.! I am going and you can't stop me!" She stood up and walked into her bedroom and locked the door shut.

**At the Game…**

"You couldn't make her stay home?" Nathan asked Lucas who were practicing there 3-pointers.

"You know how Haley is. I can't make her doing anything and if I try she will like bite my head off!" Lucas defended himself."

"If John even goes near her, I will break his neck!" Nathan said.

"So will I!" Lucas replied.

All the cheerleaders walked into the gym to the sideline. Haley came out last with Peyton and Brooke on either side of her.

Haley froze still and did a half smile at Nathan and Lucas across the gym. They both smiled back.

**15 Minutes Later…**

"The game is starting and you're here with me, Mouth McFadden! I will keep you informed on the game plays just don't turn off your radio!" Mouth said into his microphone.

"Haley are you sure you can be here? John will try and pull something on you." Peyton asked Haley with a concerned look just like the one Nathan gave her earlier.

Haley chuckled and said, "I'll be fine, let's just start cheering!" Haley said staring at Peyton with a smile on.

Brooke and Peyton both gave each other quick glances knowing Haley all to well and she was just covering her real feelings.

"And here come the Wildcats, Lead by captain, # 07, John Grange!" John came running out and instantly looked over at the Raven's cheerleaders spotting Haley. He quickly gave her a wink and she wiped away her smile. Nathan saw this and he stepped forward but Jake stopped him with his hand in front of him.

"It is 25 minutes into the game with a score of 24-22 with the Raven's leading!" Mouth once again said into his microphone.

"John hasn't tried anything yet but I just have that feeling that he will still do something." Lucas said to Nathan on the sideline during half time. All Nathan could do was stare at John keeping a close eye on him.

The game had started up again. Lucas had the ball, he passed it to Jake who was instantly blocked by 3 guys so he passed it to Nathan but when the ball was in the air, John grabbed it and started dribbling towards the basket. He was going to run right by Haley on the sideline and when he reached her he passed the ball to one of his teammates then he just stood there in front of her. She turned her head then walked a couple of feet away from him.

"Oh, come 'on princess! Last night was fun! We should do it another time!" John said with a disgusting smirk on his face! Nathan saw what was happening and he felt an urge to kill John but he looked down at the ball in his hands. He started dribbling towards John's back and Nathan smiled then threw the ball at John's head! The ball hit John's lower head and the crowd started laughing and Haley couldn't help herself too, she started cracking up! John turned around to see Nathan's hands in the air then he said, "Sorry, the ball slipped!" Nathan grinned then ran towards his other teammates who were practically dying from lack of air.

John was pissed off! He started walking towards Nathan but then the ref. Moved in front of him and said, "Do you want to win this game, or get kicked out of this game?"

John understood and walked back to his coach letting off steam.

"Haley, are you sure you can handle this? John might try to do something else." Brooke pleaded for Haley to just go but she refused.

"I will show John that I am tough and I will not let him win!" Haley blurted out so the whole cheerleading team could here her. They knew what had happened so they just turned their heads the other way pretending not to listen.

Brooke shook her head then began cheering again.

The game began and the Wildcats' had the ball. John made a shot but Nathan jumped up, grabbed the ball before it went into the basket, and passed it to Lucas. Lucas dribbled down the court, passed it to Skillz, Who passed it to Nate, who took a shot and made it! Score now 26-22. John got ticked that nobody blocked Nathan. He started running back down the court along the sidelines with his head hung low. He was approaching the cheerleaders, more specific, Haley!

The girls (cheerleaders) were doing a toe touch, kneel, spin kind of routine and when Haley spun, something hit here butt. She turned around to be face to face with John. He had a smirk on his face again.

"Let the games begin!" john said threw his devious smirk.

That made Haley go over the edge and so she made a move. Her right hand came up in a fist and punched John on his upper jaw bone. Everyone in the gym was watching now! Nathan just realized what was going on and he was running over to Haley.

John's smirk wasn't there anymore, now there was just a huge frown. He stepped forward and grabbed Haley's neck, and then with his left hand he punched her in the corner of her mouth! She fell to the floor. "The same position as last night huh princess?" John smirked at his comment. Brooke took a couple of steps towards John and kicked him "where the sun don't shine." Nathan had reached them by now. Haley was on the ground holding her face. (No tears), Brooke was next to John who was kneeling on the ground in pain. Nathan picked John up then punched him a good one in the head. It was then Lucas's turn for payback against John. He punched him square in the jaw.

The ref. ran over and grabbed John's ear and led him out of the gym.

"Haley, are you o.k.?" Nathan was helping her up and he was also surprised to see that she wasn't crying.

"Yeah, yeah. I feel fine! I feel great actually that I was able to defend myself a little anyways this time he attacked me!" She was smiling and wiping away the blood from her lip.

"Hey ref? Does this mean the Raven's win?" Haley asked full of enthusiasm loud enough for the whole gym to hear it.

"Raven's win!" The ref yelled back!

Nathan was laughing because he couldn't believe how Haley was handling herself.

"Thanks for saving me!" Haley said with her arms around his neck and he was holding her waist looking down at her.

"I didn't do anything! You fought him off by yourself." Nathan leaned down and kissed her HARD!

Brooke and Lucas were also kissing for the win against the Wildcats and because they just kicked someone they hate, butt!

"Brooke, Lucas, I want to thank you for helping me." Haley said interrupting the little public make out session.

"No problem, Hun." Brooke replied giving Haley a hug.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you without a fight!" Lucas said giving her a hug also.

**Next Chapter is the final one!**

**There will be a lot of Nathan and Haley talks and what happens at the River Court?**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful OTH or the fantastic characters. These are just personal thoughts of my own.**

**EPILOGUE**

Nathan convinced Haley to tell the police about John and she finally gave in after bickering and bickering.

The cops found John walking down 26th street at 8:23p.m.

He was charged with rape and with assault.

Nathan and Haley spent a night celebrating the Raven's win with a shared bubble bath ( 3) and fabulous night. In the morning they made pancakes together creating a flour fight then they spent an hour cleaning the kitchen!

Brooke and Lucas also spent the night together ending up at the Ricer court at 6:45 in the morning. It all started because Brooke wanted to play a game were you tell of an embarrassing or good moment then you go and have to re-act it. Brooke was re-acting the night she….

(I know that game is way stupid but I couldn't say truth or dare or I Never!)


End file.
